High & Dry
by Colorful Melodies
Summary: Sin explicación aparente Elena sobrevivió al accidente en que murió su familia, después de eso ella se refugió en las drogas. Pero no pudo soportarlo así que decide lanzarse a las oscuras aguas del puente Wickery para terminar con su vida, cuando lo hace un extraño la salva. ¿Qué pasará cuando se de cuenta de que no era un extraño del todo ?
1. High and dry

**Summary: Elena fue la única sobreviviente del accidente en que murieron sus padres y su hermano menor. E****lla no encontró otra salida que no fueran las drogas. Cuando intenta suicidarse en el mismo puente que murieron sus padres la salva un extraño que trae un gran misterio consigo, aunque, no era un extraño del todo.**

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, le pertenecen a L.J. Smith. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama :')**

**Atención: No leas esta historia si no eres Team Delena, tampoco si no soportas escenas de homosexualidad ni contenido sexual explicito. (Por ahora es Rate T.)**

Me encanta leer fan fics, así que decidí escribir uno, no sean crueles conmigo :c

**Capitulo 1**

Elena le subió el volumen a su mp3 mientras intentaba desaparecer, deseaba hacerse tan pequeña como para que la gente no pudiera verla.

"_High and dry_" de Radiohead inundaba sus oídos, sentía que se desvanecía completamente. Le dió la última fumada al porro para luego tirarlo. Aguantó el humo en sus pulmones lo más que pudo, intentando que le hiciera el mayor efecto posible. Cerró los ojos fuertemente "_si mi madre estuviera aquí se decepcionaría bastante" _ Pero luego otra voz apareció en su mente _"Pero no está aquí, se ha ido para siempre"_ Se regañó a si misma, lo único que conseguía con esos pensamientos era autodestruirse.

"_All your insides fall to pieces,__  
__You just sit there wishing__  
__You could still make love"._

La canción resonaba en sus oídos, sentía tanta nostalgia, tanta tristeza. Sentía que caía a pedazos y no podría volver a juntarlos jamás _"Deberías haber muerto junto a ellos"_ se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, sus pensamientos fluían en todas las direcciones posibles, hasta que algo la sacó de su ensoñación

_**-**_**Elena vamos a llegar tarde a historia****-**_Miró a Meredith unos segundos intentando poner una cara lúcida, pero fue imposible, solo logró que Meredith se riera de ella , Rose también se unió a sus risas_

_**-¿Rose no tú también?-**_Elena fingió un tono molesto, pero sonó tan falso que se rió de si misma, se rieron a carcajadas por un rato, intentando dejar las penas de lado, aunque Meredith pareciera siempre serena por dentro estaba muy preocupada por Elena, su mejor amiga, extrañaba a la vieja Elena , a la que tenía una sonrisa que podía hacerte olvidar la mayor de las penas. Y Rose también se preocupaba por Elena, la diferencia es que Rose siempre se lo demostraba, la cuidaba como si fuera su hermana menor, las tres se apoyaban, eran como hermanas.

Cuando terminaron de reír se levantaron y salieron de la casa abandonada en la que solían fumar, se apresuraron porque había un largo tramo desde esa casa a la escuela además tenían que pasar por el bosque. Luego de caminar unos minutos llegaron a la escuela, todos habían entrado ya así que el estacionamiento estaba vacío. Caminaron por los solitarios pasillos riéndose por cualquier cosa hasta que llegaron a la sala de historia. Tocaron la puerta y se sorprendieron bastante, un chico que aparentaba unos 22 años, de cabello claro les abrió la puerta. Las chicas se quedaron pegadas mirándolo, no sabían si era por el efecto de la marihuana o porque era extremadamente sexy.

**- ****¿Podemos entrar?**** –** Meredith reprimió sus pensamientos, definitivamente ese chico la había cautivado pero como siempre mantuvo su mirada inexpresiva

**- ****Claro señoritas-** Les dedicó una sonrisa juvenil mientras entraban a la sala, Meredith se derritió internamente.

Las chicas sintieron que todos las miraron al entrar, pero era el efecto de las drogas, en realidad nadie estaba pendiente de las "drogaditas de la clase" como las llamaban. Tomaron los últimos tres lugares de la sala, Elena al lado de la ventana. Nadie más se atrevía a sentarse ahí, todos sabían que esos puestos eran de ellas y nadie más podía ocuparlos.

Elena se preguntaba por qué no estaba ahí el señor Tanner, siempre lo había odiado porque él se encargaba de hacerles la vida imposible a las tres, así que le daba un poco de esperanza tener un profesor nuevo.

Alaric escribió su nombre en la pizarra y se presentó ante sus nuevos estudiantes. **-Ya que soy su profesor de historia espero que nos llevemos bien, cualquier problema que tengan pueden hablarlo conmigo**- Sonrió nuevamente, lucía amable, _pero siempre los profesores terminan siendo una mierda como Tanner así que no vale la pena tener buenas expectativas de ellos._- Pensó Elena

Sentía casi todos los ruidos del salón, con la marihuana sus sentidos se agudizaban. La chica le dedicó una rápida mirada al resto del salón, todos parecían expectantes ante el nuevo profesor, pero para ella eran la misma mierda de siempre, así que no les prestó más atención

Mientras el profesor hablaba Elena se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, el cielo estaba encapotado y los animales buscaban lugares para protegerse del frío, las hojas caían cuando el viento remecía a los arboles.

Ella no podía mas con su mente, desde aquel accidente sólo lograba atribuirse la culpa a sí misma, los recuerdos de ese día seguían borrosos para ella, todavía no podía explicar el hecho de que fue la única que salió con vida. Pero había algo que seguía sin comprender, los sueños, todas las noches despertaba gritando aterrada, pero no podía recordar el sueño, solo conseguía vislumbrar vagas imágenes que la atormentaban. Elena decidió no seguir pensando en esos sueños, cada vez que lo pensaba más miedo le daba dormir… era estúpido pero se sentía como en medio de una película de Freddy Krugger.

Las clases siguieron su curso, para ellas eran los mismos idiotas de siempre. Había una euforia general porque habían pronosticado nieve para esta noche y la de mañana, pero ninguna de las tres compartía esa emoción. Cuando las clases terminaron las chicas recogieron sus cosas de los casilleros y caminaron hacia la salida.

**- ¡Ex a las 3 en punto**!- Exclamó Rose al ver a Matt cerca de la salida, ella y Meredith se alejaron un poco para que Elena conversara a solas con Matt

**-****Elena me pregunto si querías acompañarme al baile de la nieve****-** Matt miraba al suelo con miedo al rechazo, parecía un cachorrito.

**- Lo siento Matt, pero sabes que ahora los bailes y yo no pegamos para nada -** La chica sonrió tristemente, para ella era el único chico que valía la pena

**- Lo comprendo pero no me gusta verte así, me gustaría que volvieras a sonreír de verdad-** El chico rubio abrazó a Elena, no era un secreto para nadie que él siguiera enamorado de ella, cuando todos le habían dado la espalda él la apoyó y lo seguía haciendo , aunque todos creían que era una zorra drogadicta.

Elena estaba a punto de llorar, estar abrazando a Matt la ponía muy sentimental, pero tenía que mantenerse fuerte. De todas formas aprovechó el abrazo porque puede que sea una de las últimas veces que pudiera abrazarlo

**-Gracias por todo Matt, eres el mejor amigo que hubiera podido tener**- se separó de Matt y se despidió de él, Rose y Meredith la esperaban afuera.

**-****Qué te dijo? Cuenta cuenta-**Rose siempre se interesaba en ese tipo de cosas, en cambio Meredith decidía no darles importancia.

**-Solo quería invitarme al baile de la nieve, nada más.-**Las chicas compartían un odio por los bailes y cosas así, así que sabían que Elena nunca aceptaría esa propuesta.

**- ****Nadie me quita a mi Elena****- **Rose posó brazo en la cintura de Elena mientras reían –A **propósito, ¿qué haremos hoy?**

**-Yo tengo planes con mi familia, ya saben, el mismo lío de siempre-**Rose y Elena se sintieron mal por Meredith pero sabían que no podían hacer nada al respecto.

**- ****De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana Mer, llámanos si puedes hacer algo ****–**Meredith se despidió y tomó el camino hacia su casa.

-**¿Qué haremos para entretenernos entonces?** –Rose no quería dejar a Elena sola, así que siempre la acompañaba a todas partes, sabía que aunque se mostrara bien estaba rota por dentro, porque no quería mostrarse débil ante nadie.

**-A donde sea donde podamos estar sin que nadie nos moleste-**

-**Vamos a mi casa entonces, no creo que Isobel llegue hasta entrada la noche, pero primero pasemos a comprar algo para beber y comer**- Elena no quería toparse a Isobel en ningún momento, la odiaba, no tenía el derecho de mandarla o de creerse su madre, cada vez que Isobel intentaba entablar una conversación con ella terminaba en una pelea, no cabe duda de que ella no estaba de acuerdo con que Elena consumiera drogas.

**-Claro, yo tengo hierba, así que nos vendría perfecto**- Caminaron con calma hasta el supermercado hablando de cualquier tema trivial, nada connotado. Entraron y tomaron un carrito, primero se dirigieron al pasillo de la comida, cogieron helado de chocolate, papas fritas y un montón de dulces, como si fueran unas niñas otra vez.

-**Ahora vamos por lo importante!**- exclamó Elena cuando entraron al pasillo del alcohol

- **Yo quiero un vodka de fresa**-Dijo Rose haciendo un pucherito, sabiendo que Elena no podría decirle que no a eso.

**-Sabes que no me puedo negar cuando pones esa cara Rose, es injusto**- Echó el Vodka favorito de Rose al carro y luego sacó 2 botellas de bourbon para tomarlas otro día. Compraron algunas redbulls y pagaron las cosas con la identificación falsa de Rose, Elena puso todo el dinero ya que sus padres le habían dejado una considerable herencia, y generalmente no gastaba mucho dinero.

Por suerte para ellas la casa de Elena estaba vacía, así que dejaron todas las bolsas en la mesa, pusieron música y se dejaron caer en la cama .La mente de Elena estaba totalmente exhausta, sentía que las pesadillas le estaban quitando todas las fuerzas para seguir luchando estaba a punto de caerse en pedacitos, pero sabía que tenía que ser fuerte por Rose y Meredith. Bueno, tenía que ser fuerte sólo por uno o dos días más. No soportaba seguir viviendo con la culpa, nada podía hacer que ella cambiara de opinión, en un día más se dejaría caer en las aguas del puente Wickery, donde yacen los cuerpos de su familia que nunca fueron encontrados. Por ese motivo tenía que aprovechar al máximo este día con Rose , lamentaba tanto que Meredith no pudiera estar con ellas en este momento.

**-Ya basta de no hacer nada, vamos a preparar las cosas!**- A Rose le sorprendió ver esa energía en Elena , pero se alegró mucho , así que la acompañó con gusto.

Rose sirvió Vodka con Redbull y hielo, y lo llevaron a la habitación de Elena junto con la comida chatarra y las cosas para subieron el volumen a la música, los Arctic Monkeys prendían el ambiente con "Leave before the lights come on"

Se acomodaron en la cama de Elena. Rose sacó la hierba y la echaron en la pipa de agua que tenía Elena (que en vez de agua tenía alcohol para mayor efecto).

**- Veamos si son tan buenos como decían-** Rose sonrió y alargó la primera fumada lo más que pudo, luego se lo pasó a Elena y ella también fumó. Fumaron un rato y esperaron a que les comenzara a hacer efecto para tomar el vodka.

El efecto fluía dentro de ellas , así que comenzaron a cantar a coro, bailando por la habitación.

_And how can you wake up,__  
__With someone you don't love?__  
__And not feel slightly fazed by it,__  
__Oh, he had a struggle,__And they woke up together not quite realising how,__  
__Awkwardly stretching and yawning,__  
__It's always hard in the morning._

Cuando se cansaron de bailar se sentaron nuevamente en la cama y tomaron los vasos que había preparado Rose.

**-No sé como lo haces para que quede tan bueno Rose**-Dijo Elena después de darle un largo sorbo al baso

**-Nunca lo sabrás cariño** –Rose se acercó a Elena y le hizo cosquillas

**-¡Rose no…. para… no, Rose detente!**- . Rose se sentó a horcajadas sobre Elena para hacerle cosquillas más cómodamente ignorando las suplicas de esta. Cuando Rose por fin se detuvo Elena suspiro relajada, y le dedicó una mirada de odio a Rose.

**-Sabes que esa mirada no me afecta Elena**- Dijo y sonrió suficientemente. Elena iba a replicarle pero Rose puso un dedo en los labios de ella para callarla y lentamente se fue acercando a ella, Elena sabía lo que venía, no era la primera vez que besaba a Rose. Ninguna de las dos se consideraban lesbianas ni bisexuales, les gustaban los hombres, pero de todas formas siempre se besaban, era su adicción, su secreto.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo aparecerá Damon!

Espero que les haya gustado, en algo tengo que entretenerme mientras espero el estreno de la cuarta temporada xd

Muchas gracias por leerme :3

Les recomiendo escuchar las canciones que nombré (High and dry de Radiohead y Leave before the lights come on de Arctic monkeys)

Bye bye'


	2. How to disappear completely

Aquí viene el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Muchas gracias por leerme, acepto cualquier tipo de críticas constructivas La canción que me inspiró para escribir esta vez fue _How to disappear completely de Radiohead, escúchenla :D_

_Bueno aquí está el capítulo._

* * *

_Capítulo 2_

Los labios de Elena se movían delicadamente sobre los de Rose, ella amaba el sabor a fresa que tenían los labios de Elena, así que poco a poco el beso fue tomando mayor intensidad, ahora sus lenguas se movían una con otra, intentando disfrutarlo lo más posible. Elena acariciaba la cara de Rose, su pelo, se perdía en su olor a caramelo. Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos y se dieron un delicado beso para después separarse completamente. Mientras sonaba "Come home" de Onerepublic las dos se acostaron en la cama de Elena y se taparon para no sentir tanto frío, en pocos momentos se durmieron plácidamente abrazadas.

Mientras dormían Elena volvió a sumergirse en los sueños que la atormentaban cada noche, todo era borroso. La marihuana solo hizo que la pesadilla se volviera más intensa.

_Elena iba en el auto junto a sus padres, no lograba recordar bien el motivo por el cual había un ambiente tenso dentro._

_Iban cruzando el puente Wickery para entrar a Mistyc Falls cuando de pronto apareció una persona en la carretera y su padre no fue lo suficientemente ágil como para esquivarla, entonces el coche se descontroló totalmente y comenzó a girar. Cuando se detuvo todo estaba lleno de sangre, Elena miró a Jeremy que yacía inconsciente junto a ella._ El sueño seguía borroso para ella, pero logró enfocar a un extraño que se acercaba al auto y ella intentó gritar pero no pudo, el golpe que se había dado la había dejado aturdida.

El extraño se paró en frente del auto y Elena se sintió aliviada porque pensaba que este la podía ayudar. No podía estar más equivocada.

El sueño se volvió confuso otra vez y cuando volvió a reaccionar se encontró viendo como aquel extraño desgarraba el cuerpo de su madre, esto la horrorizó, pero el extraño no la había visto a ella, intentó desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad pero no podía, estaba encerrada en el auto, y cayó en cuenta de que los cuerpos de Jeremy y de su padre se encontraban al lado de aquel extraño.

El extraño la miró y él le sonrió con la boca, y sus ojos inyectados de sangre.

Elena gritó como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida.

Sus gritos la despertaron a ella y a Rose, Elena respiraba agitadamente y las lagrimas caían sin control por su rostro

-Shhh tranquila cariño, solo fue un sueño- Rose al ver el estado de Elena inmediatamente la abrazó y le susurró cosas al oído para que se tranquilizara. Elena estaba alterada, pero lo que más la alteraba era que no podía recordar el sueño, no podía recordar la razón por la que se despertaba gritando todas las jodidas noches.

Cuando Elena consiguió calmarse un poco, escucharon la puerta de abajo abrirse, Isobel había llegado. Rose conocía los problemas que tenía Elena con ella, y no ayudaba nada que se quedara ahí porque Isobel odiaba a Rose.

-Cariño, me tengo que ir –Dijo Rose tristemente y se abrazaron, Elena sabía que era el último abrazo que compartía con ella, que esa había sido su última tarde juntas.

sé Rose, nos vemos, ten cuidado con la tormenta- Elena vio como Rose abandonaba la habitación y luego se dejo caer en su cama. Las ramas del membrillo golpeaban fuertemente su ventana producto del viento y la nieve. Miró el reloj y marcaba las 21:33, -_vaya dormimos mucho- _ pensó Elena y luego cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar, pensar en todo. Se preguntaba que habrá al otro lado, que pasará después de morir y cosas por el estilo, definitivamente anhelaba morir, deseaba con todas sus ganas dejar de estar hundida en tanta mierda. Lo único que valía la pena eran sus amigas, Elena sabía que se iban a poner muy mal por sus perdida, pero ellas eran valientes, no como ella, así que saldrían adelante.

-Elena baja a cenar- Isobel se paró en la puerta de Elena con los brazos cruzados.

-No lo haré, de hecho tenía planeado salir ahora.- Elena tomó la decisión, ya no aguantaba más, tenía que ser ahora. Además pensar en comida en ese momento solo le repugnaba.

-¿A dónde crees que vas con la tormenta de nieve que hay allí afuera?-

- No es de tu incumbencia- Respondió Elena cortantemente

-¿Qué derecho tienes tú para hablarme así? Soy tu madre Elena.

- Ni sueñes con que alguna vez tomaras el lugar de mi madre, mi madre está muerta- Elena tomó dos frascos de pastillas y su abrigo y salió rápidamente de la habitación, si iba a dejarlo todo atrás tenía que ser rápido. No prestó atención a los gritos de Isobel diciéndole que regresara inmediatamente, tenía mucha rabia con ella, no tenía derecho a creerse su madre, tampoco tenía el derecho de vivir en SU casa así que solo se dedicó a correr y correr hasta adentrarse lo suficiente en el bosque como para que Isobel no la siguiera.

Cuando por fin se calmó siguió la ruta del bosque que llegaba al puente Wickery, lo único que se escuchaba era su respiración y los movimientos de algunos animales nocturnos. Caminó tranquilamente por ese camino que había recorrido tantas veces a lo largo de su vida, la única diferencia era que esta vez no volvería a pisarlo jamás. Mientras caminaba recordó todas las veces que lo había recorrido junto a sus padres, junto a Jeremy y hasta junto a Rose y Meredith, se vio a si misma corriendo por ahí como cuando era pequeña, como cuando era feliz. Una solitaria lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

Alargó el camino lo máximo que pudo, pero sus manos comenzaban a congelarse, así que decidió caminar más rápido, el viento se había detenido un poco, pero la nieve seguía cayendo. Elena pensó que lo mejor sería comenzar a tomarse las pastillas en ese momento, para que hicieran efecto más rápido y su muerte no fuera tan dolorosa, así que tomo el frasco de pastillas que irónicamente eran para el dolor y la depresión y se las fue tomando de a poco mientras caminaba.

Ya se había tomado la mitad del frasco cuando llegó al puente Wickery las aguas del río estaban negras parecidas a las del río Liffey además toda la luz proveniente de la luna era tapada por las negras nubes que cubrían todo el cielo. Se quitó su abrigo y se sentó a la orilla del puente, antes de lanzarse tenía que esperar a que las pastillas y el frío hicieran su trabajo.

Encendió su mp3 y se dejó absorber por la canción "_how to disappear completely" la llevaba a un lugar muy lejano en esos momentos._

_That man, that's not me__  
I go, where I please__  
I walk through walls__  
I float down the liffey__  
I'm not here__  
This isn't happening_

Tiró el frasco de pastillas ya vacío y sintió como sus extremidades estaban completamente entumecidas, como su mente ya no estaba consciente de nada. Ese era el momento, la hora había llegado, y el último pensamiento que cruzó su mente fue una frase de un libro de Anne Rice que había leído una vez "Te he dicho que yo no sentía miedo respecto a mi propia muerte, ni siquiera un prejuicio contra el suicidio. Pero sentía inmensa consideración por la vida de los demás." Ahora le veía sentido.

Y sin más se lanzó a las aguas de ese oscuro río, donde yacían los cuerpos de sus padres que nunca fueron encontrados, pero algo que ella todavía no sabía era que realmente no fue el río el que le arrebató la vida a sus padres, sino que fue un ser cruel y despiadado, un vampiro, un destripador.

* * *

Media hora antes cerca de ese lugar se encontraba Damon Salvatore, asechando a su víctima como el depredador que era. Esta vez se trataba de una tímida chica pecosa de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que sin darse cuenta se había metido en la boca del lobo.

-Las chicas lindas como tú no deben salir solas con la tormenta- Damon fingió un tono amable en su voz, pero por dentro se estaba riendo por el tono ridículamente falso que había usado.

- Mi perro escapó por la tormenta y aún no lo encuentro- La chica miraba al suelo, Damon podía fácilmente usar la compulsión para que ella le diera de su sangre voluntariamente, pero el juego de atrapar a su presa era mucho más divertido. Disfrutaba cazando a su presa.

- Si quieres puedo llevarte a casa, así aprovechas de calentarte un poco en mi coche- Damon escucho la aceleración de los latidos de la chica cuando él le guiñó, y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, sabía perfectamente que las chicas no podían resistirse a eso.

-E.. Está bien- Como esperaba la chica accedió así que fue fácil llevarla a un lugar más oscuro.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Dentro de sus tácticas estaba entablar una conversación para que su presa no sospechara todavía

- Jane –

-Entonces Jane, sígueme- La llevó a un lugar oscuro, bueno con ese clima era fácil encontrar lugares así, además no había nadie en las calles como para oírla gritar.

- ¿Dónde está tu coche?- Jane se estaba asustando, a Damon le excitaba el miedo de su presa, ese brillo de terror que tenían en los ojos cuando descubrían lo que él era.

Aunque sabía que debería estar cuidando a aquella chica llamada Elena que atraía problemas como el queso a un ratón, en este momento le tentaba tanto la sangre que no podía dejarla ir. Desde que su hermano la había atacado la pobre chica había tenido un problema sobre otro y aunque pareciera extraño él se sentía algo protector con ella además se veía tan frágil como la porcelana.

Damon estaba seguro de que la próxima vez que viera a Stefan lo mataría dolorosamente, sacándole miembro por miembro y por último su corazón. Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento.

Pero no era el momento adecuado para estar pensando en el bipolar de su hermano así que se centró en su presa.

Damon sonrió ferozmente ante la mirada atónita de la chica, primero se acerco a sus labios y bajó por su mandíbula, sentía la respiración agitada de Jane, pero estaba paralizada por el miedo así que él descendió lentamente hasta llegar al cuello donde hundió ferozmente sus colmillos. Se sentía tan bien, no había nada que se comparara con esa sensación, el líquido caliente bajando por su garganta y a la vez fortaleciéndolo, llenándolo de poder y de vida. Siguió bebiendo por unos segundos más estaba tan extasiado, pero sabía que no podía seguir, no tenía ganas de enterrar un cadáver esa noche así que dejo de beber de ella.

Antes de que la chica pudiera gritar él la miró a los ojos –Olvidaras que estuviste conmigo y todo lo que paso en los últimos 15 minutos, solo recuerdas que te perdiste y ahora estabas camino a casa.

Dejó que la chica se fuera tranquilamente, pero sentía curiosidad por saber cómo estaría Elena así que se dirigió a la casa de esta, su hermano arruinó por completo el día en que se conocieron y en el que ella le dijo su nombre.

Cuando llegó subió por el membrillo que estaba al lado de la ventana de su habitación pero esta estaba vacía, agudizó su oído y sólo escucho a una mujer hablar por teléfono, pero no escuchó a Elena por ninguna parte. Ningún humano totalmente cuerdo saldría afuera solo con ese clima, claro, sin contar a la chica de antes.

Pero había una gran posibilidad de que Elena hubiera salido, así que por curiosidad decidió salir a buscarla. Tomó su forma de cuervo, porque era mucho más fácil buscar algo sobrevolando la ciudad, primero fue a la casa de la amiga de Elena, la que tenía los ojos verdes, pero Elena no se encontraba ahí, así que fue a la casa de otra amiga de Elena, pero tampoco estaba ahí.

Se estaba empezando a preocupar, así que como última opción fue al lugar donde su hermano casi le arrebata la vida. El puente Wickery.

Llegó al puente y se encontró con lo peor, esperaba que fuese solo una pesadilla, pero no lo era. El cuerpo de Elena yacía flotando en la superficie del río, a punto de hundirse. Sin pensarlo dos veces adoptó su forma humana y se lanzó al agua esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

Aquí está el capítulo, mátenme, ámenme, lo que sea, pero dejen un review porque me motivan a seguir escribiendo :D

Bites!


End file.
